Fox's Glory
by FoxTheVulpix
Summary: This is the story of Fox the Vulpix, who makes a new friend in the process of rising to best Pokemon Battling Team.
1. Chapter 1

Fox's Glory

Chapter 1

Bright sunlight streamed through the branches of the thick green forest, causing the soft grass and wide leaves to light up. The forest was teeming with life, with pokemon living happily inside the hollows, in their nests on branches, and comfortable dens at the roots of trees. All the pokemon chittered in the warm morning, only too happy with their comfortable and peaceful lives.

In the bright sunlight, the light lit up the chestnut pelt of a Vulpix lying under the shade of an oak tree.  
She was happily eating a Berry. She was just as comfortable with her wonderful forest life as the rest of the pokemon living in the lush undergrowth. But just as she had that thought, a pang of emptiness hit her right in the chest. She was all alone. Though she lived in a forest packed with happy forest pokemon, whom she occasionally talked to for light conversations or resolving who should have that bunch of Berries, she had never had a friend. And right now, she had never felt more lonely in her life.

Rising to her paws, the Vulpix fluffed up her tails and began to trudge away from her sleeping place, to take a walk and clear her mind. Suddenly, two Rattatta leaped out of the bushes and hissed, baring their big front teeth. The Vulpix could clearly see that they were inexperienced and young, the little Rattattas were just looking for a play-battle.

"Battle us!" One of the Rattattas squeaked. The other Rattatta nodded fervently, bouncing on her little purple paws. The first Rattatta glanced at her and shook his head, as if to remind her not to act so childish to the older and more mature Vulpix.

"I'm Tiny, and that's Theif!" The childish Rattatta squealed. "And we are so NOT childish, 'cause we're so gonna BEAT you right now!" Theif covered his face with a paw in embarrassment about his partner.

"Look, I don't think I have the time or the energy to battle you little guys," The Vulpix said wearily.  
"There are many other pokemon in the forest who I'm sure will be glad to battle with you." Tiny and Theif looked furious with her suggestion, and stepped forward. She was quite obviously not given a choice.

Tiny used Helping Hand!  
Theif used Tackle!

Tiny braced herself to defend and help Theif. Theif rushed forward to Tackle the Vulpix. Normally she would have easily been able to dodge his attack, but Tiny's Helping Hand raised his accuracy for the attack. Theif raced forward and slammed hard into the Vulpix. She widened her eyes in anger.  
"Oh, you asked for it." the Vulpix gritted her teeth with anticipation. She hadn't battled for a while now,  
for a couple of weeks at the least.

The Vulpix used Flamethrower!  
Tiny avoided the attack!

The Vulpix took a deep breath and spouted flames, but Tiny was small and quick, and easily dodged it.  
Tiny raced forward and brought her paw down hard on the Vulpix's head. She was far too quick for the Vulpix's liking, and was unable to dodge the Pound attack. Tiny seized this opportunity to rush forward and sit on the Vulpix's head. From this position, she was able to hit hard, quick, and full power without the Vulpix being able to fight back at all. As Tiny Pounded her head, Bit her ears, and Scratched her forehead, the Vulpix aimed multiple Ember attacks at Theif. Unfortunately, only a few hit him, and both Rattatta still had a lot of HP left to go. The Vulpix was not so lucky. Both Rattatta's Speed and Defense were simply too high.

The Vulpix's health was dwindling, and Tiny threw her head back laughing at this easy fight. Then suddenly, Tiny's weight was lifted off the Vulpix's shoulders. She gasped in suprise as she saw Tiny fall out of the sky and land on the ground. Vulpix shuffled backwards in shock as she saw rushes of air,  
peckings of a beak and wacking with wings hit both Rattatta. In mere seconds, the two were fainted.

And standing there, with her talons of one leg resting victoriously on Theif's body, a Pidgey shuffled her wings and grinned at the Vulpix.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox's Glory

Chapter 2

"Thanks!" The Vulpix blushed and kneaded the dirt with her paws. "Thanks for helping me there. I don't think I would have been able to beat those two."

The Pidgey laughed. "Yeah, I don't think it was fair there was only one of you and two of them. Not a fair battle, if you ask me." She grinned.

"What's your name?" The Vulpix asked shyly. The Pidgey cocked her head and smiled gently. Taking talons off Theif's back, she settled down on the sandy ground.

"No need to be so shy! I'm Glory. How about you?" Glory asked kindly. The Vulpix sighed. She really had no reason to be shy, really. She had just been saved from this Pidgey. She could at least be polite enough to reply to her savior's kind conversations.

"My name is Fox." The Vulpix said, with renewed confidence. "I was just taking a walk when those two attacked me. I shouldn't have been so distracted. But I was taking a walk because I felt lonely, all the time, because I have no companion, no friends, and really no goal. I had always just lived in the forest every day, with no purposes to fulfill, except to fetch more grass to keep my den in shape."

Fox realized she had been rambling and quickly stopped when she saw Glory, who had been listening intently, her eyes wide and her talons nervously scratching at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"  
the Pidgey requested. "I have no purpose either. I like to battle, I mean, but... well- I've always wanted to... erm- well, I bet you would've heard of it..." Glory had begun to stammer nervously. "I might as well um... Have you heard of the Gym Challenge?"

Fox shook her head. "No, I haven't. I'm afraid that if you live in the forest, you don't hear much about the sorts of things that occur in the cities."  
Glory gave a little sigh. "Well, in every city there is a Gym. Every city represents a Pokemon type, and all pokemon that live in that city are that type. For example, Goldenflash City is the electric type city. It's Gym Leader, Charge, is an Amphoros.  
Anyway, you have to start the Gym Challenge with a team, most likely as a team of two. Every city you go to, you challenge the Gym. You have a chance to recruit one of the Gym Trainers to your team. If you battle every Gym and gather one pokemon for each type, your team will grow exceptionally strong and advantaged, and you will eventually reach the Pokemon League."

As Glory explained, Fox could tell that she had quite a lot of street smarts. She knew a lot about the cities, it was obvious she lived among them.  
"So... I was wondering... would you be willing to be my companion? To make a team with me and do the challenge?" Glory asked quickly.

Fox gaped at her in shock. She had not expected that. Was she really about to leave her quiet life in the forest for an adventurous challenge? To travel from city to city, battling? This was an enormous request, and maybe she would rather live in the forest, doing nothing but surviving. Would she give up that life to join Glory's team?  
The Pidgey's large, beautiful brown eyes were wide in begging, with the light of adventure in her life gleaming just behind them, and that was enough to remind Fox that there was no question what her decision would be.

"Oh please, I've wanted to do this my whole life! Please, Fox!" Glory wailed.  
"Huh?" Fox asked. "Of course I will! You don't have to beg, Glory!"  
The Pidgey grinned, tears of joy spilling out of her brown eyes. "I swear, you won't regret it! A little adventure is exactly what I think you need!"

Thank you so much for reading my story so far! It's my first one, so I really appreciate comments.  
Please leave suggestions too! I swear, you won't regret it!~


End file.
